Phönixfeuer II Kälter als Eis
by KimRay
Summary: Dracos Schicksal ist besiegelt, doch er ist entschlossen, seinen eigenen Weg zu gehen!
1. Default Chapter

Hier wie versprochen der zweite Part von Phönixfeuer! Aber so schnell wird es jetzt leider nicht mehr gehen! Sorry!

PS: Die erste Person ist ein Experinemt! Der Rest kommt wie immer in der dritten Person. Höchstens zwiswchendurch mal wieder erste!

Also viel Spaß beim Lesen und bitte Reviews schreiben! ;)

****

**Phönixfeuer II - Kälter als Eis  
**  
Prolog  
  
„Mister Malfoy!"Die Tür ging auf und Snape erschien.  
  
Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe in sein blasiertes Gesicht zu sehen.  
  
Er war gekommen, um mich zu holen, das wusste ich.  
  
Der Lehrer des ehrwürdigen Hauses Slytherin war erschienen, um mir das letzte Geleit zu geben.  
  
Makaber, wenn ein Ex-Todesser einen zukünftigen Todesser seinem Schicksal überantwortet.  
  
Am Nachmittag, während Du bei Dumbledore gewesen warst, hatte er mir einen Brief von meinem Vater überbracht und ich weiß, dass Severus Snape der einzige hier war, der mich verabschieden würde.  
  
Warum auch nicht? Immerhin war er der Einzige hier an dieser Schule, der niemals irgendwelche Ressentiments mir gegenüber hatte und nun musste er mich hinauswerfen.  
  
Der Wagen der Malfoys würde mich um 22 Uhr abholen. Eher, war es meinen geliebten Eltern nicht möglich mich hier wegzubringen.  
  
Nott, Zabini und Parkinson hatten da mehr Glück. Sie waren von ihren Eltern persönlich abgeholt worden und diese, hatten ihrem Unwillen gewaltig Luft gemacht.  
  
Es war nicht zu überhören gewesen, als sie ihre Kinder hier unten aufgesammelt haben.  
  
Alle waren brav in den ihnen zugewiesenen Räumen geblieben.  
  
Keiner von unserem Haus hatte sich vor die Tür gewagt. Alle waren wohl davon ausgegangen, dass der Rest der Schule der Meinung war, es sei völlig richtig, was mit uns geschehen sollte.  
  
Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste ich noch nichts von dem Aufstand, den Du angezettelt hattest.  
  
Snape hatte es mir so nebenbei zukommen lassen, als er mir sagte, wie es weitergehen würde und erklärte, dass mein Vater es strikt verboten hatte, mich mit dem Zug fahren zu lassen.  
  
Ich frage mich, was er befürchtet!  
  
Wenn die Geschichte mit dem Blutsbandefluch einmal die Runde gemacht hatte, würde es Keinen mehr geben, der einem Zauberer mit Todessern in der Verwandtschaft auch nur noch einen Funken Vertrauen entgegen bringen würde.  
  
Für gab es nur noch einen Weg und langsam erhob ich mich von dem Bett, dessen Kissen noch immer schwach der Duft deines Haares anhaftete.  
  
Flüchtig wie alles im Leben.  
  
Ich würde nicht nach Hause fahren.  
  
Vater schickt mich auf direktem Wege nach Durmstrang.  
  
Endlich hatte er seinen Willen bekommen!  
  
Oft genug hatte er sich darüber geäußert, dass ihm die Schule im hohen Norden sehr viel angenehmer wäre, als Hogwarts und nachdem der Plan Voldemorts, mit Hilfe der Kinder seiner Anhänger Hogwarts zu unterwandern, gescheitert war, musste es ihm eine Befriedigung sein, mich endlich dort hin schicken zu können.  
  
Snape ließ mich nicht aus den Augen und eisig erwiderte ich seinen undeutbaren Blick, als ich an ihm vorbeiging ohne einen Gedanken an meinen Koffer zu verschwenden – ganz das Bild des perfekten Malfoys.  
  
Sollte er mir doch meine Koffer nachtragen. Ich bin ein Malfoy und Malfoys haben Privilegien.  
  
Ich konnte seinen bohrenden Blick in meinem Rücken spüren, als ich den Gang hinunter ging. Es interessierte mich nicht. Er war nicht mehr mein Lehrer. Ich war kein Schüler dieser Schule mehr, also muss ich mich auch nicht mehr wie einer benehmen.  
  
Es war ein wertloser Triumph. Das weiß ich.  
  
Es war so still hier!  
  
Niemals zuvor war mir bewusst gewesen, wie stumm diese Schule sein konnte und ich frage mich, ob sie jemals zuvor so still gewesen war, obwohl sie doch noch immer voller Schüler war, Schüler die bleiben durften.  
  
Schüler, wie Du.  
  
Um 19 Uhr waren die anderen gegangen. Ich hatte es nicht gesehen. Es interessierte mich nicht.  
  
Du warst bei mir, als sie alle Lebwohl gesagt hatten. Du hast mir Lebwohl gesagt.  
  
Gott bin ich froh, dass Vater mich holen lässt! Sonst hätte ich Dich nicht einmal mehr sehen können, nachdem Du dich so einfach aus dem Staub gemacht hattest, um einen aussichtslosen Kampf zu kämpfen.  
  
Ich fragte mich, was Snape gedacht hat, als ich ihn fragen musste, ob ich mich noch frei in der Schule bewegen dürfte. Er hatte keine Miene verzogen und gerade mal ein kurzes Nicken für mich übrig gehabt.  
  
Und jetzt ging er neben mir, ein stummer, schwarzer Schatten.  
  
Augenblicklich kam mir ein anderer Gedanke.  
  
Ich musste daran denken, wie du damals mit mir durch diese Gänge gegangen bist, ein unsichtbarer Schatten, damals vor den Ferien, als ich schon einmal Angst hatte, dich niemals wieder zu sehen und ich verbannte diesen Gedanken in den hintersten Winkel meines Bewusstseins, denn ich konnte es nicht ertragen, dass meine Angst nun Wirklichkeit wurde.  
  
Oh, Harry.  
  
Ich schaffete es nicht mehr, Dich aus meinen Gedanken zu verbannen. Wieder muss ich dein Gesicht sehen, als ich dich zurück ließ.  
  
Du siehst so verloren aus, so zerbrechlich, so allein.  
  
Es zerriss mir das Herz und meine Hände ballten sich unbewusst zu Fäusten, als ich die Kerker verließ und die Eingangshalle erreichte – und plötzlich wurde mir bewusst, dass es das letzte Mal war.  
  
Nie wieder würde ich durch diese Tür gehen, nie wieder würde ich in die Große Halle zum Essen gehen, nie wieder würde ich ein Schüler von Hogwarts sein.  
  
Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste stehen bleiben.  
  
Snape schaute mich irritiert an, als ich verloren den Blick senkte, den Boden zu meinen Füßen anstarrte und begriff, dass es endgültig war – für immer.  
  
Bist Du noch immer da oben?  
  
„Mister Malfoy? Ihr Wagen wartet!"Snape war natürlich nichts anzumerken, was erwartete ich.  
  
Himmel und ich stand hier und kämpfte mit den Tränen.  
  
Warum bist Du nicht bei mir?  
  
Oh Gott, wie sollte ich das schaffen? Wie sollte ich es ohne dich schaffen? Du fehlst mir doch schon jetzt!  
  
Mit aller Macht riss ich mich zusammen, konzentrierte mich auf das, was vor meinen Augen war und jagte Dich aus meinen Gedanken. Du musst an dein eigenes Überleben denken und wenn Du überlebst, kann auch ich leben.  
  
Mit festen Schritten ging ich an Snape vorbei, der mich nicht aus den Augen liess und mir folgte, als ich Hogwarts durch das Hauptportal verließ und die Türen sich genauso geisterhaft hinter uns schlossen, wie sie sich zuvor geöffnet hatten.  
  
Es regnete.  
  
Warum musste es regnen? Vorhin, als ich dich verlassen habe, hatte noch die Sonne geschienen,  
  
Ich zweifelte nicht daran, dass der Wagen meines Vaters vor dem großen Tor stehen würde, durch das die Kutschen mit meinen Leidensgenossen vor wenigen Stunden zum Bahnhof gefahren waren.  
  
Dumbledore hatte ihn sicher nicht aufs Gelände gelassen.  
  
Schwachsinn, Draco!, schalt ich mich selbst. Was konnte mein Vater schon ausrichten. Vermutlich hatte er selbst es verweigert, den Wagen aufs Gelände zu lassen.  
  
Noch immer folgte mir Snape. Ich fragte mich, ob er sicher gehen wollte, dass ich auch wirklich verschwand.  
  
Keine Angst, alte Fledermaus, ich gehe. Ich hab keine Wahl. Ich hatte nie eine Wahl.  
  
Nur Augenblicke später erhob sich das eiserne Haupttor des Hogwartsgeländes wie eine finstere Mahnung vor mir in der Dunkelheit und Fackeln erscheinen aus dem Nichts.  
  
Ich sah, wie sich die massiven Flügel langsam für mich öffnen, um mich in die Freiheit zu entlassen. Freiheit, die ich niemals mehr besitzen würde.  
  
Sherwood, unser Fahrer kam mit dem Schirm herüber gehastet, doch ich stieß ihn bei Seite.  
  
Ich will den Regen auf meiner Haut. Es ist das Letzte, was mich mit Dir verbindet.  
  
„Das Gepäck ist verstaut, Master Malfoy!", brabbelte er hilflos und hielt mir die Tür des Wagens auf.  
  
Ich zögerte nicht mehr, als ich mich auf die weichen Ledersitze fallen ließ.  
  
Der Moment der Melancholie war vorbei und ich sah mich nicht mehr um. Snapes weißes Gesicht wollte ich nicht mehr sehen.  
  
Ich sah Dich und sehe, wie Du da oben in der Dunkelheit stehst und der Regen deine Tränen maskiert, so wie er es mit meinen tut.  
  
Ich schaute nicht zurück. Ich werde nie mehr zurückschauen, denn ich musste vergessen, was ich in deinen Augen gesehen hatte und ich will dich so in Erinnerung behalten, wie du warst, bevor der Schmerz dein ganzes Sein in Fetzen gerissen hatte.  
  
Derselbe Schmerz, der hohl in mir nach klingt, in der Leere, die einmal meine Seele gewesen war.  
  
Oh Harry, bitte vergiss niemals, wer ich wirklich war!

R&R please!!!


	2. Willkommen in Durmstrang

Okay! Asche auf mein Haupt, ich weiß, ich hab Euch alle ewig warten lassen! Really big sorry! Hat einfach alles nicht so geklappt, wie ich es mir vorstelle und ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass sich da bis jett auch nichts geändert hat !

Ich könnte nicht sagen, dass ich eine Schreibblockade habe, nein, ich schreibe wie eine Verrückte, aber leider nicht an dem, was Ihr lesen wollt! Tut mir echt leid, aber das ändert sich auch wieder! Dafür gibt es demnächst mal ein kleines Intermezzo der ganz anderen Art und ich hoffe meine Leser, die eher auf meine düstere Ader stehen trifft nicht der Schlag, was aber ziemlich wahrscheinlich ist :P !

Ich freu mich jedenfalls, dass der Prolog zu ‚Kälter als Eis' so viel Anklang gefunden hat und danke Euch für all Eure lieben Kommis! Weiter so! Ich hoffe das bringt mich schnell wieder auf den richtigen Weg!

Big thanks darum an vampiry, Honigdrache, Angel344, Katta, Bele, Sonja, duivel, stupor, Fraenzi, Phönixfeder, DarkLuzie und Tyfa! Danke Euch allen! ;)

PS: Auch vielen Dank an meine Beta Wasserhexe!

Kapitel 1

Willkommen in Durmstrang

Schon als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel wusste Draco, dass der schlimmste Alptraum nicht schlimmer sein konnte, als Durmstrang und es war nur einer von vielen, die in den letzten Tagen über ihn herein gebrochen waren. Draco konnte nicht mehr.

Müde und halb erfroren ließ er sich auf das schmale, harte Bett sinken, das neben zehn anderen in diesem Raum stand. Er war allein in seinem neuen Schlafsaal. Die anderen Schüler waren im Unterricht.

Für ihn würde der Unterricht erst Morgen beginnen – Unterricht im sechsten Jahr.

Noch jetzt war es ein Schock, dass er hier nicht in den seinem Alter entsprechenden Jahrgang eingeordnet worden war

Direktor Rijanow hatte ihn auf Grund seiner Hogwarts-Ausbildung einen Jahrgang aberkannt und er musste das sechste Schuljahr wiederholen.

Das hieß für Draco, dass er noch drei Jahre brauchen würde, um seinen Abschluss zu machen, denn die Ausbildung in Durmstrang dauerte acht Jahre. Drei weitere Jahre in denen er seinem Vater nicht entkommen konnte, doch inzwischen war er so am Ende, dass ihn nicht einmal mehr das interessierte.

Seit er Hogwarts verlassen hatte, war er in einer Art Trance. Er funktionierte und reagierte, doch das war alles, seine Emotionen hatte er vollkommen verdrängt, wohl wissend, dass er sonst möglicherweise den Verstand verlieren würde und an Harry konnte er schon gar nicht denken. Die ganze Zeit, die sich der Wagen der Malfoys in den dunklen, kalten Norden bewegt hatte, war er damit beschäftigt gewesen eine Mauer um seine Gefühle zu errichten.

Es war einfacher sich auf den nahe liegenden Horror zu konzentrieren. Die Vergangenheit war vorbei und Harry würde er nie mehr wieder sehen. Damit musste er sich abfinden.

Durmstrang war mit Hogwarts nicht zu vergleichen. War die Schule in England schon ein riesiges, kaltes Steinmonstrum gewesen, konnte man Durmstrang nur als eisigen Sarg bezeichnen – eine ausgedehnte, düstere Festung, die sich flach an die hügeligen Weiten einer Insel im Eismeer schmiegte.

Hier wurde es niemals Sommer und bald würde es monatelang Nacht sein.

Draco hatte seine neue Schuluniform in seinem Gepäck gefunden und war nun fast dankbar für den Pelzumhang, in dem er sich verkroch, seit er hier angekommen war.

Seit er Durmstrang vom Wagen aus das erste Mal gesehen hatte, wusste er warum seine Mutter sich immer so vehement geweigert hatte, ihn hier her zu schicken. Die kasernenartige Festung machte eher den Eindruck eines Gefängnisses, als den einer Schule und nachdem er bei Direktor Rijanow gewesen und von einem Lakaien in diesen Schlafsaal gebrachte worden war, hatte sich dieser Eindruck noch verstärkt.

In Durmstrang gab es keine Häuser. Zwischen den Schülern wurde kein Unterschied gemacht. Sie wurden nur streng nach Geschlecht getrennt.

Der Westtrakt von Durmstrang war für den Unterricht der Mädchen vorbehalten. Die Jungen befanden sich im Osttrakt und jede Kontaktaufnahme war strengstens untersagt.

Die Aufteilung in die Klassen erfolgte alphabetisch. Draco war dem Jahrgang 6/II zugeteilt worden. Der Schlafsaal, in dem er sich befand, war der erste dieser Klasse.

Die Menge der Schüler, die sich in Durmstrang befand, war erschreckend. Klasse 6/II hatte im Moment dreiundzwanzig Schüler und er wusste, dass die Schüler in den vier Klassen gleichmäßig verteilt wurden. Sein Jahrgang hatte fast einhundert Schüler.

Da konnte Hogwarts im Vergleich einpacken, selbst wenn man die Mädchen mitzählte und Rijanow hatte ihm gesagt, dass der sechste Jahrgang ein schwacher Jahrgang war. Es gab Jahrgänge, die auf sechs Klassen verteilt werden mussten, bei maximaler Klassenstärke von dreißig Schülern.

Was in dieser Schule an schwarzen Magiern herangezüchtet wurde, konnte sich in Hogwarts wahrscheinlich niemand vorstellen und schon, als man ihn in den Schlafsaal gebrachte hatte, war ihm klar geworden, dass eine ganze Menge englischer Schüler an dieser Schule ausgebildet wurden.

Das Ziel war klar. Durmstrang lieferte den Nachschub für die Reihen des schwarzen Lords und Rijanows Ausführungen über den Stoff, der ihn erwartete, hatten Draco klar gemacht, das dieser Nachwuchs erstklassig ausgebildet war.

Der Direktor von Durmstrang war Stolz darauf, ein hervorragendes Verhältnis zu dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-durfte zu haben, und die Schüler in seinem Sinne zu erziehen.

Er betrachtete es als inakzeptable Demütigung, dass Durmstrang im Trimagischen Turnier von Harry geschlagen worden war und war dankbar dafür, dass ihm der Lord gesagt hatte, wie es dazu gekommen war.

Rijanows Worte hatten Draco indirekt klar gemacht, was die Ex-Hogwartsschüler hier erwartete. Sie waren wegen des Trimagischen Turniers verhasst. Da half es auch nicht, dass bald noch mehr seiner ehemaligen Schulkameraden erwartet wurden.

Langsam ließ Draco sich aufs Bett sinken und verbarg das Gesicht in dem kalten, nur mäßig bequemen Kissen. Sein Vater hatte ihn in Voldemorts Kaderschmiede verbannt, nachdem er seinen Nutzen in Hogwarts nicht erfüllt hatte und etwas sagte ihm, dass Lucius auch ganz genau wusste, dass Ex-Hogwartsschüler hier nicht gern gesehen waren.

Er hoffte wohl auf eine Lehre für ihn und etwas sagte Draco, dass er damit richtig lag.

Er musste sich hier in Acht nehmen, denn er ahnte, dass die Zurückstufung im Jahrgang nur der Anfang war. Rijanow hatte ihm in sehr deutlichen Worten gesagt, dass jeder, noch so geringe Verstoß gegen die geltenden Regeln aufs härteste geahndet wurde. Dabei reichten die Strafen von körperlichen Züchtigungen bis hin zum Cruciatus-Fluch und er ging davon aus, dass er als Neuankömmling noch mehr als alle anderen darauf achten musste, keine Fehler zu machen.

Draco zog die Knie zur Brust und rollte sich unter seinem Pelzumhang zusammen. Er war aus dem Paradies in eine Schlangengrube verbannt worden. Das wurde ihm immer deutlicher bewusst, doch es gab kein zurück mehr.

Verzweifelt kniff er die Augen zu, als ihn die Hoffnungslosigkeit erneut übermannte, seine Gefühle an die Oberfläche drängten und Harrys Gesicht unerwünscht vor seinen Augen erschien. Tränen brannten hinter seinen Lidern und Draco biss sich auf die Zunge.

Er durfte sich nicht hängen lassen. Er durfte keine Schwäche zeigen. Er würde sich nicht unterkriegen lassen, doch im Moment war er einfach nur müde, unendlich müde und so verdammt unglücklich.

Es war Spätnachmittag und bis zum Abendessen würde es noch ein paar Stunden dauern.

Sogar das lief hier militärisch geordnet ab. Sein Jahrgang gehörte zur dritten Gruppe und jede Gruppe hatte fürs Abendessen eine halbe Stunde, immer noch besser, als das Frühstück, denn dafür blieb ihnen genau wie fürs Mittagessen gerade mal eine Viertelstunde.

Ansonsten hatten sie Unterricht von morgens 7.30 bis abends 19.30, wobei die Zeiten für Hausaufgaben und Lernen nicht eingerechnet waren.

Draco schaltete entschlossen seine Gedankengänge ab. Er wollte nicht daran denken, was ihm in den nächsten drei Jahren bevorstand. Er wollte gar nicht mehr denken, weder an seine Zukunft, noch an seine Vergangenheit.

Er musste da durch. Das war alles, was fest stand und er war, verdammt noch mal, ein Malfoy. Das war alles, was er noch hatte, egal, ob er wollte oder nicht.

Malfoys hatten Stolz und ließen sich nicht unterkriegen. Er würde sich nicht unterkriegen lassen, niemals. Das war es was er sich immer wieder vorsagte, bis ihn bleierne Müdigkeit endgültig übermannte und er wenige Minuten später eingeschlafen war.

„Wach auf!"Das Flüstern war so leise, dass Draco es eigentlich ignorieren wollte, doch es hörte nicht auf.

„Komm schon...wach auf!...Sonst kann ich dir nicht mehr helfen!"

„Wieso helfen?", murrte Draco leise.

„Weil es 6.49 ist, der Frühstücksdurchgang in sechs Minuten beginnt und Davidow verboten hat, dich zu wecken!", Draco rührte sich und begann zu blinzeln.

„Wer ist Davidow?", kam es nun noch immer verschlafen von ihm.

„Alexander Davidow, unser Aufsichtsschüler!", wurde seine Frage ebenso leise beantwortet.

„Und wer bist du?"

„Nathan!...Nathan Jasper!"Draco rieb sich die Augen. Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich darüber klar zu werden, wo er war.

Das war nicht Hogwarts. Das war nicht Harry und die letzten beiden Tage waren kein Traum gewesen. Sein Blick war eisig, als er die Augen öffnete und den Jungen anstarrte, der ihn geweckt hatte.

Irrer Weise erinnerte Nathan Jasper ihn von Statur und Größe her beinahe an Colin Creevy, doch der Ausdruck in diesen braunen Augen war ein ganz anderer.

Überraschende Wärme und Gutmütigkeit spiegelten sich darin – und Angst. Angst, die in Durmstrang offenbar allgegenwärtig war.

„Bitte...beeil dich!", flehte der Junge nun wieder leise, „Wenn Alex raus bekommt, dass ich dich geweckt habe, krieg ich Ärger!" Endlich wieder ganz Herr seiner Sinne, sprang Draco aus dem Bett. Da er dabei leider den Umhang zurückließ, wurde er augenblicklich gründlich geweckt, denn es war eiskalt.

Draco schauderte. Er war tatsächlich in der Hölle, doch das tat nichts mehr zur Sache.

„Verschwinde zum Frühstück, ich komm zurecht!", blaffte er den Jungen namens Nathan an.

„Aber..."Sein Gegenüber schien davon nicht recht überzeugt zu sein, doch Dracos Tonfall sagt ihm, dass er sich in dem Neuen nicht täuschte. Draco Malfoy war niemand, mit dem man Scherze treiben konnte, auch wenn er von Hogwarts kam. Er war ein Malfoy und das bedeutete in der englischen Zaubererwelt etwas.

„Geh!"Das war ein Befehl und der zierliche Junge begriff das augenblicklich. Er richtete sich auf und wandte sich zur Tür.

„Sei pünktlich zum Unterricht! Wir haben Zaubertränke bei Kurnikowa! Es setzt Prügel, wenn man bei ihr zu spät kommt!"Draco nickt nur, als Nathan den Schlafsaal verließ.

„Accio, Tagesplan!"Ein Pergament surrte aus seiner Schultasche in seine Hand und Draco fragte sich währenddessen, warum er den Weckzauber verpasst hatte. Es sah ganz danach aus, als müsse er hier wirklich sehr vorsichtig sein.

Das was dieser Nathan Jasper gesagt hatte, wies darauf hin, dass es Leute gab, die es ihm schwer machen wollten. Ein kaltes Lächeln erschien auf Dracos Lippen. Es mochte sein, dass er diesmal Glück gehabt hatte, aber falls man hier glaubte, ihn so einfach fertig machen zu können, war er entschlossen, dieses Missverständnis schnellstens aufklären.

Zwölf Stunden später war er sich dessen jedoch nicht mehr so sicher.

Er war pünktlich zum Unterricht für Zaubertränke erschienen und hatte diese ersten beiden Stunden auch mit Anstand hinter sich gebracht.

Irina Kurnikowa hatte das jedoch kaum zu Kenntnis genommen. Sie hatte ihm einen Platz zugewiesen und ihren Unterricht begonnen.

Der Unterricht selbst konnte ihm nicht wirklich etwas anhaben. Professor Kurnikowa mochte ein harter Brocken sein, doch den, der es mit Snape aufnehmen konnte, musste man erst mal finden und da Rijanow, ihn zurück gestuft hatte, fiel es ihm verhältnismäßig leicht, mit dem Stoff zurecht zu kommen, auch, wenn er es nicht gewöhnt war, im Unterricht mit gefährlichen Giften konfrontiert zu werden.

Das war jedoch das einzige positive an diesem Tag.

Draco hatte sich seinen Stundenplan inzwischen angesehen. Er wusste, dass auf die Ausbildung an den klassischen Waffen Wert gelegt wurde und war sich darüber klar, worum es dabei ging. Sein Vater hatte ihm schon bei gebracht, dass der Umgang mit Degen und Säbel absolute Disziplin und Beherrschung erforderte, kaum, dass er laufen konnte.

Was ihm vollkommen unverständlich war, waren die Reitstunden und als er dann wusste, worum es ging, wurde ihm augenblicklich klar, dass er darauf lieber verzichtet hätte.

Die Drachenpferde waren das hässlichste, was Draco jemals in seinem Leben gesehen hatte und wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, wäre er ihnen ganz gewiss nicht Nahe gekommen, doch er hatte keine Wahl

Es gehörte zur Ausbildung, auch, wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, was das sollte. Zauberer ritten auf Besen, nicht auf Pferden, schon gar nicht auf welchen, die Schuppen anstelle eines Fells hatten.

Die Schüler von Durmstrang mussten Drachenpferde reiten, selbst wenn es sie das Leben kostete. Und schon nach wenigen Minuten war Draco sicher, dass das im Rahmen des möglichen war. Dieser Viecher hatten mit Sicherheit keine Hemmungen, ihren Reiter zu töten.

Sein erster Versuch auf einem solchen Gaul, verlief alles andere, als erfolgreich. Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, bis er sich im Matsch wieder fand, stählerne Hufe über seinen Kopf hinwegdonnerten und zweiundzwanzig andere Schüler von einem Falkengesichtigen Mister Gonzales gnadenlos zu lautem Gelächter angehalten wurden.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Draco den Grund dafür begriff.

Alexander Davidow war ein Könner auf den Drachenpferden und eindeutig der Liebling des falkengesichtigen Lehrers.

Nach dem Unterricht wusste Draco jedoch, dass er sich nicht wirklich Gedanken um seine Probleme auf diesem Gebiet machen müsste, wären da nicht sein Stolz und Davidows provozierende Überheblichkeit.

Mit diesen Kreaturen kam fast keiner wirklich gut zurecht und Nathan Jasper flog beinahe noch schneller in den Matsch, als er, doch da hatte er trotzdem schon lange beschlossen, dieses Problem in den Griff zu kriegen.

Nach dieser Demütigung war es eine Genugtuung, dass ihm im Säbelfechten nicht viele seines Jahrganges etwas vormachen konnten, auch wenn der den deutlichen Eindruck hatte, das Professor Dumont ihn ganz besonders hart ran nahm.

Bis dahin hatte er es einigermaßen überstanden, doch dann kam der Unterricht in den Dunklen Künsten. Draco hatte gedacht, er sei Dank seines Vaters gut auf dieses Fach vorbereitet, doch er hatte sich getäuscht.

Die Dunklen Künste wurden in Durmstrang in drei Bereiche aufgeteilt: Angriff, Verteidigung und Informationsbeschaffung.

Professor Peter Delano unterrichtete seine Klasse im Bereich Informationsbeschaffung und er hatte Draco dazu auserkoren, als lebendes Beispiel zu dienen.

Er hatte das recht sich zu verteidigen. Das hatte in Durmstrang jeder Schüler und Flüche, die der Verteidigung dienten wurden niemals geahndet, doch Draco hatte zu seinem blanken Entsetzen keine Chance.

Delano durchbrach die Schildzauber, die sie in Hogwarts gelernt hatten mit Leichtigkeit und die wenigen spezifischen Abwehrzauber, die er sich selbst beigebracht hatte, brachten auch nicht viel. Immer wieder ging besonders der Cruciatus über ihn hinweg, der ein Lieblingsfluch des Lehrers zu sein schien.

Das Amüsement in der Klasse war grenzenlos, auch wenn es ein paar Schüler gab, deren Lachen gezwungen wirkte. Zu ihnen gehörte Nathan Jasper und langsam wurde Draco klar, was der Junge ihm hatte sagen wollen. Er würde hier nicht einfach so klarkommen.

Bevor er das schaffte, hatten sie ihn alle gemacht. Das war es, was ihm klar wurde, während er sich nach dem Unterricht in den Schlafsaal schleppte. Eigentlich müsste er jetzt zum Abendessen gehen, doch das hatte er abgehakt. Er war nicht mehr dazu in der Lage.

Ihm tat alles weh. Delano hatte ihn so gründlich fertig gemacht, dass ihm die Beine bei jedem Schritt zitterten. Es war nicht das erste Mal, das er dem Cruciatus ausgesetzt gewesen war, doch niemals zuvor so oft und zum Teil so lange.

Nachdem der Professor mit seiner Demonstration fertig gewesen war, hatte er die Klasse aufgeteilt und natürlich hatte er ihn mit Alexander Davidow zusammengesteckt. Leider hatte er gegen den genauso wenig eine Chance gehabt, wie zuvor gegen Delano und hatte er zuvor nur den Eindruck gehabt, dass Davidow ihn fertig machen wollte, war er jetzt sicher, das der verdammte Russe ihn hasste.

Jeder Fluch von Ivanow hatte getroffen und jedes Mal hatte er ihn ein wenig länger gehalten.

Draco war es gelungen, sich gerade zu halten, so lange er von jemandem gesehen wurde, doch kaum, dass er sicher gewesen war, dass er allein war, hatte er das nicht mehr geschafft. Immer wieder musste er sich an der Wand abstützen und als er die Tür zum Schlafsaal endlich erreichte, zitterten sogar seine Hände.

Mit letzter Kraft schob er sie auf und hielt sich daran fest, um nicht zu Boden zu gehen, während er Alexander Davidow gedanklich furchtbare Rache schwor.

Das würde er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, auch wenn er im Moment kaum noch stehen konnte.

„Malfoy?"

Der Fakt, nicht allein zu sein, gab Draco den Rest, hastig versuchte er sich aufzurichten und die Tür loszulassen, doch das tat ihm nicht gut. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und wäre gestürzt – hätte ihn nicht jemand aufgefangen.

„Bei allen Kobolden, was haben sie mit dir gemacht, Malfoy?"Es war Timothy Nott, der wohl bis gerade eben ebenso verloren auf seinem Bett gesessen hatte, wie er gestern.

Ein weiteres Bett war in ihrem Schlafsaal dazu gekommen.

„Nott?...Willkommen in der Hölle!"Als Timothy Draco zu dem Bett half, das dieser ihm gezeigt hatte, begann er zu ahnen, dass sein ehemaliger Hauskamerad wusste, wovon er redete.


End file.
